


The Prince's Assassin

by Thedesolatedsilence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Theyare18, first time writing in this fandom, have fun reading, my summary sucks, sin - Freeform, there will be a lot of marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedesolatedsilence/pseuds/Thedesolatedsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette was an assassin at night under the cover of ladybug. She was the best assassin of her kind and her secret was soon to be found out by the King. Being dragged away from home, she have to serve as The assassin to protect Prince Adrien.</p><p>Was this fate or simply a nightmare yet to come?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this fandom so hope you will like it:) by the way it's not 1 chap only and I'm too lazy to edit

The prince's assassin 

Chapter 1:  
She hated where she was, stuck in a caravan with her hands bound behind her back. Who knew a simple friendly spar with an unknown man could land her being the Assassin for the Prince of Paris— Adrien Agreste. 

It was a normal day at her family's bakery. Marinette was simply arranging the loafs in neat rows when suddenly a man in a cloak grabbed her by her collar, challenging her to a spar. To the man's surprise, Marinette did not flinch at all, all she did was smirk. 

This man was strange indeed. The cloak looked incredibly oversized and it draped past his eyes and nose, only revealing the sinister smirk. It was the only thing that stood out since his entire outfit was black and a pendant that was in a shape of a certain wyrdmark hung loosely around his neck. Wasn't witches long banished centuries ago along with the war against the elves.

"Would you kindly show me what you are capable of, miss?" His smirk got wider and Marinette was definitely not liking the hint of malice in his voice but however she found it hilarious.

He must have not known she was secretly an assassin under the alias of Ladybug. Well she doesn't blame him, no one in her neighbourhood believed that the two pig tail klutz was even capable of even throwing a punch. She was too feminine and kind for anyone to accuse her for being a liar, let alone an assassin. 

The spar ended way too quickly for Marinette's liking, it only took her elbow to hit the man right in the nose. The man held on to his nose, staggering backwards. Groaning as blood seeped through his fingers. He advanced towards her but soon, Marinette's left foot went into contact with his chin. She only then realised that the whole neighbourhood crowded around them, her parents nowhere in sight.

" Well done. Sorry for wasting your precious time. I was told by the prince to test your abilities and not to hurt you," The man proceeded to pull his hood down, revealing bright orange locks of hair, his fringe covering one of his eye. To Marinette's surprise, he looked way too friendly and sweet to scare anyone, maybe that was why he had to wear a cloak. Queer.

"Well you are chosen Marinette Dupain-Cheng, to be our Prince Adrien's Assassin. Hence we have to go to the castle...Now" Marinette froze. Assassin? Did they know her secret? And she had to leave now? What on earth was happening?

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask but I strongly suggest that you cooperate with me now, I'm sure you don't want your neighbours to know your secret...." His voice dropped to a whisper, "Ladybug."

She flinched, she was so careful of keeping her identity a secret. At what point did she screw up. Revealing her alias could result in major risks for not only herself but for the people she loved. Sure she had only assassinated for justice but she knew that most of them would try to get their revenge, revealing her identity would made it really really easy for her enemies to kill her or worst—the people she loved.

She swallowed hard. Marinette knew what was right and soon she found ropes tightly tied around her wrists. She definitely did not anticipate a four hours journey in a claustrophobic caravan. 

The awkward ride only consists of questions asked by Marinette and the only answers she got out of The man's mouth was his name, his position and that the rest of her questions will be explain by the prince. He was captain of guard and his name was Nathanael. 

After answering her questions, he would pull out a scrap piece of paper and a small piece of charcoal from his pocket to sketch which Marinette was greatful for as she could avoid eye-contact with him as much as possible, avoiding the risk for any unnecessary conversation.

Marinette was dying to know how they had found out she was Ladybug. She knew she had quite the reputation for being a little too kind at times but she knew she was known for being the best assassin in Paris. God she wished she could just stay home and read a book or do some designs, she wouldn't have to be stuck in this wooden caravan that smelled of mold and dust. 

The prince definitely didn't want anyone to know Marinette was coming to his palace hence he used an old caravan that is usually used to transport goods and goods only. At least now, she knew her standing.

The four dreading hours passed and Marinette found herself dragged by Nathanael to a room. He constantly muttered apologies too her. This man was too kind for his position, way too kind. 

"This will be your room from today onwards. The servants will tend to you and you have to hurry down to the palace hall in an hour at 11.00 a.m. Being late will certainly not be appreciated by the King." 

He pushed the large doors only to reveal a room three times the size of her house, there were two levels, the one below had a huge bed that could fit 4 people. Opposite the bed had a giant tapestry which covered the wall. It had the late King and the late queen in a forest, tending to a gryffin. The tapestry for some reason evoke memories of her parents and she was starting to get homesick. Beside the bed however, had a beautiful balcony that allowed one to see the whole of Paris with one glance. The second level only covered a corner of the room, serving like a mini library, with tons of book arranged neatly in colours. 

" By the way...you should keep this..." Nathanael shoved a piece of paper into Marinette's hand and soon made his way out of her room. Marinette looked at the piece of paper only to see a portrait of herself. This man, this man Nathanael was too kind to be the captain of guard. Marinette neatly folded the drawing and tucked in in the waistband of her pants.

A few servants came in with three dresses, cream, navy blue and black. They were of the same design.

"Good morning Marinette dear, I'll be the main servant to serve you, name's Penny." She was beautiful. Her skin was white as porcelain, locks of her brunette hair was braided with pearl pins decorating them and her cheeks had a slight tint of red. Her eyes were captivating, they had a hue grey and green. Her simple dress complimented her petite shape. 

"Nathanael is quite the charmer isn't he?" She pulled Marinette to the dresser. " Well he is too nice for the captain of guard I must say."

"Well he is amazingly nice and sweet. He has been in this palace for 4 years and had been promoted only a year ago to captain of guard," Marinette looked in the mirror only to see Penny's eyes sparkling when she talked about Nathanael. 

Oh, she liked him.

"Enough rambling and off to work." Penny smiled and With a flick of a wrist, Marinette's hair started intertwining with each other forming a perfect bun with braids running along the sides of her head. Penny snapped her finger, the dresser cabinet opened and a gold flower crown flew and landed on Marinette's head. 

Marinette was so intrigued by this. She was told humans could only get access to magic by harvesting them from elves and that started the war that ended a century ago. All because of human's selfish need. A whole species of elves went extinct. This made magic a limited resource and only nobles and royals could use and learn how to use them. Peasants like herself would never get the chance to practice such sorcery.

Penny proceeded to run her fingers along Marinette's face. Every blemish and freckle disappeared. "This idea of perfection will soon vanish in 3 days. Mind you it's not permanent." Penny inched forward to run her fingers along Marinette's lips, allowing Marinette to notice a wyrdmark shaped pendant hanging around her neck. 

"What's with all the wyrdmark pendants?" Marinette asked as she watched her lips turned to a deep shade of red. 

"Those with the pendants are witches. Holders of the knowledge the elves once had. I'm quite disappointed with the late King, he shouldn't have killed the millions of innocent elves. How greedy could he had been to be so merciless," Penny snapped her fingers again and another drawer open, now another wyrdmark pendant went around Marinette's neck. A surge of energy flowed through Marinette's chest and a haze of blue smoke clouded around the pendant and the smoke soon disappear.

"Now Marinette, it is your turn to hold the power of magic. It'll make your job as the prince's assassin easier. I think," Penny proceeded to clap her hands two times. The other servants held the dresses. "Choose wisely."

"Red." 

"That is very ladybug of you." Penny smiled. The idea of being a witch excited Marinette to a certain extend, but when Penny told her that she had the power of magic, she said it as if it was like a curse. A servants placed the red dress on the bed and made their way out.

Penny was definitely hiding something.

"Is magic good?" Marinette asked. 

"Good isn't a word to describe magic. It's a curse. Once you have it, you can't turn back and I'm sorry i made you a holder of this curse. I was instructed by the King himself to do it. The elves, the elves are going to come back and-"

"I...I thought the elves were dead?!" Marinette shot up from her seat. 

"Do you understand why you have to be an assassin now? You are the strongest assassin in Paris and you are the only spark of hope-to at least save the humans. And no, no one knew there were some elves who survived, filled with anger and rage. They took a century to build their army and they are coming back, to declare war on us humans." 

"Are you telling me to repeat what the King has done?! To slaughter all the elves again?!" Marinette was trying her best to process all the information. She was in hysterics. She couldn't, no she couldn't do this alone.

"You are to lead our army. You are the one in making the decision to our fate. Now no more questions and get change in the easy way." 

Easy way? What easy way?

Penny must have saw how confused Marinette looked. "Oh brother, I forgot to teach you. Silly me. Snap your finger twice and say recensere." Oh so the spells were in Latin.

Marinette did so and to her surprise her clothes started stripping off themselves, she grabbed on to them trying to pull them back to the chest but to no avail. 

"PENNY?! HELP!" But She was no where to be seen. Looks like Penny had dismissed herself and Marinette had to deal with this her own.

Great.

Marinette watched in horror as the magic unraveled her leaving her naked and the dress slowly floated towards her. It gently fit over Marinette's head and the corset pulled the strings itself. It pulled so tight till Marinette couldn't breathe.

"PENNY?!" No one answered her. The spells were in Latin right? 

"Laxo!" Marinette tried and soon the corset loosen and then she yelled another word to stop. "Siste!" 

Marinette had to admit, she didn't look pretty all the time but today she did. The dress complimented her fair skin and her blue eyes looked like glass marbles. She made her way outside only to see Penny talking to Nathanael.

Oh, no wonder.

"Hey Penny, I'll see you later. I have to escort Miss Marinette to the palace hall, take care." Nathanael waved goodbye to Penny and proceeded to look at Marinette. 

"Bye Captain." Penny blushed as she attempted to hide it with her hands. 

Marinette found it cute that a pretty lady like Penny could have a crush on a simple man. She thought men should be chasing after her, not her chasing after a man.

"You ready?" Nathanael smiled.

"Always." Marinette lied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY. I wrote a new chapter! Thanks for all the support! 
> 
> I forgotten that Marinette changed so I had to edit again so sorry for those who read before I updated it:)
> 
> Cool fact: my surname's Cheng too

Chapter 2:

Marinette followed as Nathanael lead her through the endless hallways. There were a few nobles dressed in extravagant dresses, chatting amongst themselves at one corner and as soon they heard footsteps approaching them, they turned their heads to look at Nathanael and Marinette. Some laughed and the others frowned in disgust, their eyes were scanning Marinette from head to toe. Marinette rolled her eyes.

Clearly, status and pride was important in this palace, a simple dress was definitely not one of the 'casual' attire here. Marinette not only have to stress being possibly imprisoned in this castle forever, she needs to face the wrath of these idiotic nobles.

"Great," Marinette quickened her pace, walking pass Nathanael. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Those nobles aren't that nice so just ignore them. Let's just go to the palace shall we?"

Thank god. Marinette had Nathanael. Maybe the hope for companionship (friendly way) in this very lonely castle wasn't that far to reach.

They soon reached a large door that was three times the height of Marinette. She tried to focus her attention on the intricate carvings that was carved on the door, but it did little to ease her nervousness.

It was official. She was screwed.

"You ready?"

Marinette gulped upon hearing Nathanael's words.

"Y...yeah."

Nathanael pushed the door. Marinette's biggest fear stood right in front of her— meeting the King.

"Welcome assassin," King Gabriel cleared his throat as soon as Marinette stepped in. The deafening silence send shivers down her spine.

"I heard that you are one of true talent and skills, only fighting for justice and not for greed."

_Why do kings always have to be so poetic?_

Marinette simply nodded her head, her eyes shifting to the prince sitting next to him. This must be him— Prince Adrien.

Prince Adrien was adored by Paris. Teenage girls would kill, literally, just to be next to him. Everyone thought it was a joke when the King started taking an interest in fashion. That was until he made tons of dresses that were of exquisite quality and design. That eventually made everyone shut up and made them stop questioning why the King would sew when sewing was a 'female' job. Now the King has a child who now models his works for him and who of course, was undeniably handsome. Posters of the prince was all around Paris so it was reasonable for hormonal teenage girls to fall for him.

Marinette adored The Kings works and aspire to be like him, but standing with him right in front of her was frightening. Oh Jesus.

The king flicked his wrist to ask Marinette to come closer.

She took a step forward. She felt a force knocking the back of her leg, sending her falling backwards, sprawled on the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA MARINETTE! I GOT YOU GOOD!" A lady entered the palace halls, clad in a disgusting shade of yellow. She had used magic.

Marinette's eyes widened. She knew this lady, this lady whom had asked her to assassinate 30 girls because they were eyeing on 'her prince'. This lady whom accidentally tripped over Marinette's feet and even though Marinette apologised, she pushed the whole tray of loafs off Marinette's hands—Princess Chloe was her name

She gulped.

Marinette knew what a maniac Chloe was. She was sadistic, cruel and ignorant. When Marinette turned down the offer of possibly assassinating 30 innocent ladies, Chloe screamed and smashed plates, she went as far to hurl them at her. Thank god Marinette was an assassin. If she was a normal civilian, God knows if she would survive.

Marinette stood up and dust the imaginary dust off her lap.

"Pleasure meeting you again, Princess Chloe." Marinette said rather dryly. Chloe rolled her eyes in return.

Typical of her.

"Chloe for Petes sake. Please leave, my father and I have a very important meeting with Ms. Cheng here." the prince said, clearly annoyed with Chloe.

"But, Marinette was being an annoyance!"

"The only annoyance I see is a lady clad in yellow so please, Chloe leave." Marinette gaped at Prince Adrien. She couldn't believe the Prince said that to the Princess of Lyon.

How savage. She liked it.

Marinette smiled, avoiding the urge to laugh. She turned to look back at The Prince, he winked at her as Chloe stormed out of the palace hall, a sour look on her face.

She turned her head back to the King, praying that her cheeks were not flushed red.

"I can't believe that I promised the King of Lyon that my son will be wedded to his daughter," The King shook his head. "I apologise for The princess's poor behaviour, and I shall now continue back to what I was saying. I'm sure you are informed to protect my son, but do note you are also protecting the whole of France,"

Marinette gulped once again.

"I know you are an assassin of justice and henceforth I have chosen you to do this job. An elf had somehow managed to break into the castle last week, killing two guards."

When penny told her about the elves, she didn't know the situation was this _dire_.

"We are so sorry for dragging you here without informing you. Any delay would result in a chaos. We had to keep this to ourselves to prevent my people from panicking, you see."

"I understand." Fear flashed in Marinette's eyes, though it was well concealed, the prince could see right through her. She was immensely pressurised and stressed out but she couldn't show it, the King trusted her and she couldn't let him down.

"I'm sure you would do well, Ms. Cheng." The prince once again sending a wink to Marinette's direction.

"Th-thanks, h-hot stuff!" Marinette choked. Her goal to leave a good first impression went straight out of the window.

She couldn't believe she said that. 'Hot stuff'?! Really?! Of all things to say, she said hot stuff. Wow

"Ah hem. Okay miss Marinette, you are dismissed." The King signalled to her to the door. Marinette watched in horror as Prince Adrien laughed.

Nathanael entered the hall to escort Marinette back into her room.

She was staring vacantly at the floor as she followed Nathanel. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but decided not to dwell on it.

As soon as Marinette was left alone in her room, she collapsed on the bed, burying her face in the pillows.

Even though she was an assassin, her klutz trade still surface at times but why must it surface when she had to meet the King. Why?!

She heard the door creaking as it opened.

"Nathanael, not now."

"I'm not exactly Nathanel, it's the Pr—"

Marinette shot up from her bed, her back erect as she turned to look at the prince.

"Oh hey! S-sorry about just now."

Adrien laughed, "It's okay. I'm just here to apologise for Chloe's behaviour." He walked over to Marinette and sat on her bed which she followed, sitting next to him.

"So you're going to marry **her**?" The Prince's eyes darkened, "Not like I want to but yeah I guess I might have to."

"Why?"

"My father made a promise to her father that I would wed her when We grew older. If I don't marry her, there will be tensions between both kings."

"Well that sucks."

The prince laughed, "Yeah."

"Chloe's really cruel too sometimes especially when it comes to 'her prince',"

"WAIT, What on earth did she do now?!" Oh, so It was normal for Chloe to be a maniac.

"about a year ago, she asked me to assassinate 30 women in exchange for a huge sum of cash. According to her, they were 'eyeing' her prince. I was undercover so she doesn't know my identity. I denied the offer of course."

"IM GOING TO KILL HER!" Marinette was surprised to see Prince Adrien react in this way. He was known for being well-mannered so she was pretty taken aback from his sudden outburst.

"But since she doesn't know what your identity is, how does she know your name?" He asked.

"I work at a bakery when I'm my civilian self. Princess Chloe came to visit Paris and accidentally tripped over my feet. She demanded to know my name and I told her. Chloe continued to flip the tray of loaf I had in my hands and stormed away."

"For something so trivial? Oh my god," Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose and Marinette laughed.

"So how did you become an assassin?" Marinette froze. She was trying to avoid the question when she arrived at this castle.

No, no, no.

Images of that day came flooding back.

A knife in Emma's neck. Blood. She couldn't do anything to help her. Those bloody petty thieves. Oh god. Oh god.

"Marinette?"

"Oh sorry, I spaced out. Haha." Well, that laugh came out cold.

Adrien decided not to repeat the question after realising that it must have touched a sensitive topic.

"By the way," Breaking the awkward silence, he fished a brooch out of his pocket and placed it in her palms. "It's my mother's. This used to be her favourite and after she went missing, this is all of I have that belonged to her. I ought to repay you for trying to save France so keep this,"

"No, I can't. It's-its your mothers! And this is the only thing you have—"

"Keep it. Trust me I wouldn't give something so important to someone who don't deserve it. I'm really indebted to you for helping the whole of France so you should keep it."

Marinette studied the details of the brooch. It was gold in the shape of a flower which had a pearl in the middle, she proceeded to pin it on her dress.

"Thank you, it's really beautiful."

"No problem, I have to go. you have training next don't you?" Adrien said as he stood up.

"Yeah, see you tonight at dinner!"

"See you too," The prince proceeded to exit the room.

Marinette clutched the brooch. She was melting and there was no denying that she probably liked him.

She was an assassin. She couldn't be attached to anyone but now, Marinette wasn't sure if she could do that.

Little did she know she was going to see Adrien during her training, just that he wasn't going to be there as Adrien, he was going to be an assassin named Chat Noir. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I deleted the third chapter because I felt that it wasn't well written:(


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo I finally rewrote this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Yes it's still oh so very fluffy, I want my fanfiction to have a plot and not straight into smut so at least this fanfiction will be more endearing I guess

Chapter 3:

Adrien spun the metal staff once more, striking at the wooden dummy in the chest. Droplets of sweat was now to be seen dripping from his forehead, his black tunic now sticking to his skin and so was his black pants.

He hated that he had to wear a hood with cat ears at all time to prevent his identity from being revealed. The hood was now soaking wet—with his sweat, that is.

No one knew who he was in the castle. They just referred him as "Chat Noir". Adrien thought that idea for a name was brilliant and had used it since then. His outfit was made by Nino, the fabricator that worked alongside with Penny.

Adrien simply told him that it was for an "assassin" that he was well acquainted with and suprisingly, Nino believed him. Nino followed Adrien's sketches and had made a beautiful tunic, it hems were decorated with green velvet. The pants too were black. high black boots with green details and a black mask were to be worn with the outfit.

Adrien had since then used the outfit to hide his identity. He wasn't officially give the title an assassin but the way he moved and attacked would make one believe he was one—thank god for the fencing classes. Being Chat Noir, allowed him to escape the life of royalty, escape from his father who grew to become stricter since his mother disappeared.

The castle had since accepted him. Adrien only had to tell his people that Chat Noir was friendly and harmless and they agreed with him—the wonders that power can do.

He struck his staff back at the dummy, causing it to fall behind. The other soldiers that were in the same training hall as him stood in awe.

Chat Noir stabbed the end of his staff to the floor, holding it like a walking stick. He noticed a lady clad in a ladybug themed attire, walking into the hall.

Marinette.

She was wearing a red tunic with gold embroidery, it's hems was like Chat noir's but it was black instead. Marinette wore a red mask and she wore a red velvet poncho with black spots, making it appear as if she was a ladybug. Her black hair was tied into two pigtails, tied with two red ribbons.

Penny did indeed made her attire beautiful. The details were of impeccable standards and the tunic itself perfectly cling onto Marinette's petite frame.

All the other soldiers were staring at her. Whispers could be heard, "Is that ladybug, the best assassin in Paris?" Indeed she was and they were surprised to see her here. Looks like the word about an assassin coming to the palace was left a secret.

Chat Noir peeled his eyes away from her, resuming back to training. He picked up the dummy and kicked his leg toward the air, swinging it to the neck of the dummy.

"Show off." Marinette joked as she stood next to Adrien.

"I'm not showing off, simply I'm too purrfect in training." Adrien joked and Marinette rolled her eyes.

"So You're the joker type huh," Marinette said as she grabbed a circular shaped object. It looked very much like a yoyo.

"What is this?" Marinette inspected the yoyo-like weapon, placing a finger through the loop, bouncing it up and down.

"Oh that?"

Marinette nodded.

"It's a weapon my fa—I mean the King designed. If you press the small black button that is attached to the loop, razor blade will appear."

Thank god Marinette ignored his slip-up.

Marinette gave it a shot. She pressed the button and razor blades shot out from the sides of the yoyo.

"It was a abandoned weapon. No one would take someone seriously carrying that."

"Well guess what? I'm going to use it." Marinette held the yoyo in triumph, as if she found a lost treasure.

"Are you sure? I mean..."

Marinette smiled and examine the yoyo again.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." She pressed the button and the blades retracted.

"I challenge you to a spar." Chat noir grinned. He could win.

"Whatever kitty cat," Marinette said as she swung the yoyo towards Chat Noir. He ducked, running to the right.

"My lady, I'm sure you can do better than that," Chat Noir snickered.

Marinette smirked. Of course she could. She ran to the other end of the hall and was now at Chat Noir's blind spot. She threw her yoyo and it wrapped around a pillar about 7 feet away.

Chat Noir spun his head around in confusion and Ladybug ducked out of his line of vision. She smiled as she saw him running towards the direction of the pillar.

Ladybug's smile grew wider as Chat Noir was running past the pillar, clearly unaware of the string. He tripped and indeed he was oblivious to the string and fell forward. Ladybug's plan was working—she didn't need to hurt him to make him lose and she didn't need to put much work into doing that.

The impact caused him to press the button on his staff, extending it, aiming right at Ladybug's direction.

Ladybug fell to the ground, the area under her left eye was swollen red and the staff retracted.

Chat noir immediately ran over, "Oh my god, oh my god I'm sorry." He ran a finger over the bruised area, only earning a slap on the hand in return,"No kitty, it hurts. I thought I won and I wanted to run over to proclaim my victory but who knew I'll get jabbed in the face with a staff. Who knew it could extend,"

"I'm going to grab some ice to—" chat Noir was about to leave when Ladybug grabbed his arm. He melted when she saw her smile, muttering three words,"It's okay, chaton."

She released her hand, placing it under his chin, scratched it and stood up.

* * *

 

Marinette groaned in pain. She had to skip dinner even though she protested, Nathanael simply said she could not turn up at dinner looking like that—No one knew who she was except the King, the prince, probably chat noir (Nathanael told her),Penny and himself so a black eye was a dead give away.

Marinette was told her dinner would be served in her room and God, was she hungry. She stood up and rummaged through the room, finding for any weapons or any materials to make a makeshift weapon. There was literally nothing—make sense since she was an assassin.

She groaned once again placing a palm over her bruise, but to no avail it did not ease the pain. Marinette climbed back into bed, pressing the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes.

_How did the first day in this castle become such a tragedy?_

The door slowly creaked open and she groaned again when she realised it wasn't dinner—it was just Chat Noir.

"What do you want?" She said, annoyed.

"Here to check on you princess," Chat Noir strode over, sitting on Marinette's bed. His eyes widened when he realised how much skin she was showing. Her dress was ridden up, showing her thighs. The strap of her night gown was slipping off her left shoulder.

He grew red.

"Urm..." Chat Noir reached out to pull Marinette's straps in place. "Y-you your strap was slipping off and yeah."

Marinette's face flushed too, now very self-conscious, she sat up straight and readjust her dress.

After ten dreadful seconds of silence, Chat spoke, "I'm so sorry for bruising your face. You had to skip dinner because of me."

"It's okay kitty, I get to have my own personal dinner send to me. It's all good." Marinette lied. She wanted to go for the dinner.

She had never imagined what a Royal dinner in a castle will be like. Maybe it was like what she imagined—a giant diamond chandelier hanging above and a long marble table with extravagant plates and utensils on them and caviar.

"You know you may be an assassin but I can read right through you. You're upset that you couldn't go."

"No I'm not." Marinette mumbled.

"Yes you are."

"Okay fine fine I am. I wanted to go to a Royal dinner and stuff okay, never had one so I wanted to try something new." Marinette raised her hands in defeat.

"Oh that's it, princess? I thought maybe you were petulant or something," Chat Noir chuckled.

"I am not petulant." Marinette pouted, pulling the duvet over her head.

"Come out from underneath, I got to ask you a question." Chat noir smiled as Marinette pulled the duvet away from her face.

"What does the peasant want?" Marinette scoffed.

"I wanted to ask you why didn't you attack me."

Marinette's eyes shifted and finally returned back to look at his green ones,"I didn't want to attack you,"

"Why?"

"I only fight for justice and I didn't want to hurt you. You were fighting for justice like me and what do I achieve for defeating you, nothing."

Chat Noir lowered his head in shame. He was so focused on defeating her because she was known for being cruel and sadistic and to be honest, at first he was afraid to spar with her—he wanted to hurt her so badly to prove that he was strong. But she was nothing like the rumours.

It all made sense—Marinette wasn't only an assassin, she was human too. He was ashamed. How could he just label her as a threat? How could he just use her to prove his point?

Thank god she won.

Chat Noir hesitated and finally said, "I'm sorry," Marinette stared at him as if he grew two heads.

"I wanted to defeat you, to—hurt you because I wanted to prove that I was able to defeat the best assassin in Paris, that I was strong. And here you are, showing me that I can win without hurting anyone. I'm fighting for justice too the same as you and I don't know what I'm doing. It's like I'm the villain myself."

He bite his lips to prevent his tears from pouring. Ever since his mother had disappeared, his father was never the same. His father had neglected him, the only time he saw him was only at balls and special events. They wouldn't even start normal conversations that a son and father would share. It was just simple greetings and goodbyes and Adrien would be send back to his room. He was used like an item, a very valuable one. Adrien was so used to having his scheduled packed. He was used to posing for his father and having his face plastered all over France and the overwhelming attention from teenage girls. Adrien felt worthless, his father made him feel like this—like an item. He wanted to make himself worth something, but how could he use Marinette like that. He shouldn't use her like how the King did to him, he shouldn't make Marinette someone to defeat just for success.

"It's okay Chat Noir. I understand. You know what, why don't we be partners? Like fight together. You are quite skilled though you might be quite rash, so you should be proud." Marinette smiled.

"You're not mad?" Marinette shook her head.

"Okay then my lady." Chat noir pulled Marinette into a hug, she jumped but soon relaxed.

For once someone made him feel like he was worth something, and oh Gods from above, he _loved_ her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have exams so I'll probably start writing in May


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MILD SIN!!!! I think the sin in this one will help me have more punch into this story and have more marichat if you get what I mean *wriggles eyebrows*
> 
> Comments are always appreciated:) thanks for reading
> 
> Btw I don't re-read my chaps and edit them so excuse me for any errors

Chapter 4:

Adrien poked his fork into the steak and slowly scraped the caviar off the top. his father who stood up from the dining table and so did he, rising uneasily on his feet as his father held the glass of wine into the air, "Toast to the new assassin to protect my child." Gabriel's blue eyes travelled to Adrien and he gulped and nodded his head, forcing a smile.

His father had that effect on him. Not a good one, in fact his presence frightened him to death. The King had that effect on anyone actually. no wonder he was able to banish a whole species of elves with those demonic eyes of his.

This meal was specially for Marinette, and she wasn't here. It's absolutely useless for such a dinner without her here. All the nobles and princes and princesses came here today to celebrate the coming of the 'princes protector'.

Adrien rolled his eyes, he didn't need protection. He was chat noir for god sake, and he was undercover so he had to force to urge to go against his dad wishes for him to have Marinette to serve him.

"I was expecting to see the assassin. Pity really, now i shall excuse myself." A girl with glorious dark skin stood up, her hair was tinted with red at the ends. Her dress too, was red and had a motif decorating it.

Princess Alya. Yeah that was her name. Adrien made it a mental note to remember her.

Her suitor which was his best friend, prince Nino, followed her out of the ballroom and Adrien decided this was the chance to escape out of this boring dinner.

He was happy for Nino, he found a girl who he truly did love. He proposed to her when he turned 18 this year, and Adrien was left to pout as he waited for that dream girl too to enter his life—which never did.

Adrien hated when his father brought up the fact that he was going to turn 18 and that he should only marry a noble since it would not shame the Agreste's name, but Adrien knew that was bullshit. His father wanted him to marry a noble just because it wouldn't look bad on him, and that he could boast about how perfect his son is. It all came down to Chloe whom his father knew that she was an absolute annoyance but it didn't bother him. He wasn't the one suffering anyways.  
  
"I too have something to attend to." Adrien stood up from his seat, earning a look of displease from his father. Adrien ignored the King and followed Nino out of the dining hall.

"NINO!" Adrien wrapped him up into a bone crushing hug. Boy did he miss him. It's been almost 6 months since the last dinner and he had not seen Nino since then. He was too busy making arrangements for his wedding with his bride Alya.

"Adrien, man it's great to see you again," Nino gestured to Alya. "Adrien this is my future wife and Queen, Alya."

"Nice to meet you." Adrien shook her hand and she flashed him a smile,"Nice to meet you too." Princess Alya waved at him.

"I could show you around if you like?" Walking the princess around the castle would be a perfect excuse for him to be absent from dinner. His father would definitely not scold him for giving his 'utmost' hospitality to his guest.

"Perfect." Alya nodded her head and Nino proceeded to hold her hand and followed Adrien from behind.

Instead of a tour around the castle, in ended up just Nino and Adrien reminiscing of the past, pointing at the the hallways where they use to run around when they were little. Adrien too, spent sometime to talk to his best friend's soon-to-be bride. It wasn't a surprise that she was loud, bubbly and sarcastic—she was exactly what he envisioned a perfect wife would be for Nino.

After an hour of walking around the huge castle, they were finally left to explore the last hallway.

The Royal living quarters.

It was quite ironic for the word 'Royal' to be used here because Marinette too was staying here and she was a peasant. Maybe she was Royal as an assassin, who knew?  
  


* * *

Marinette was bored and oh lord, she couldn't sleep. She ate and she went back to bed, and still she was tossing and turning.

She tried to kill time by reading but all they had in shelf was a bunch of old books that she couldn't understand.

They were of a language so ancient that even an assassin like Marinette could not decipher.

She knew she wasn't allowed to be outside but she was dying of boredom and all the guards including Nathanael were at the dining hall to ensure safety and provide protection for all the nobles and Royal bloods there.

She ran down the stairs and grabbed a spare cloak in her closet and headed straight out of the door.

* * *

  
"So....this is where I sleep," he pointed to one of the rooms and finally to the last door which was nonetheless Marinette's room. He reminded himself to never reveal the secret alias of Marinette and so he lied.

"And this is where my head servant—"

The door opened and Marinette slammed herself head-first into Adrien's chest. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady on her feet and she backed away quickly.

"IM SO SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS! I KNOW I SHOULDNT BE OUT AT THIS HOUR BUT YOU KNOW URM—I WANTED TO CHECK IF YOU WERE SAFE. I MEAN ITS MY JOB, AM I RIGHT?!" Marinette crossed her fingers, hoping that Adrien would believe her.

"Oh it's okay and thank you for your concern," Adrien smiled and her and she felt her chest warmed. He turned back to look to see Alya and Nino looking rather bored and then he proposed an idea, one he should never had said in the first place,"Since you're bored, we can talk and have some drinks in your room to make up for your absence in the dining hall today? If that's okay with you."

Marinette's eye lit up upon hearing that and she went back into her room, ushering her guests in. She mouthed a 'thank you' to the young prince which he mouthed back 'your welcome'.  
  
Adrien snuck into the kitchen to grab a few bottles of wine of whiskey. That was all the drinks that was left since all the good ones were used for the extravagant dinner.

He came back undetected by any guards and soon the small 'party' started.

Marinette learned that Alya was the princess of Dijon and that Nino, her suitor was the prince of Toulouse. Marinette smiled as she heard stories of how they met with each other and how they've fallen in love. A pang of jealousy hit her straight in the chest for she knew she could never have that life, and because she was an assassin. Sometimes she never dared face the reality, she would sometimes imagine herself getting wed with kids and holding her husband close to her side. She knew she couldn't have that and henceforth, all she could do was hear love stories and envy them.

Prince Nino too talked to Marinette and she almost accidentally spilled the truth of her being ladybug. She wasn't allowed to let any outsiders know she was an assassin, let alone the strongest one in France.

But after all, Adrien and Marinette talked for the longest. He asked questions in hopes to get to know her more and he did. He learned her favourite colour is pink, she loves to sew and design and that she has quite a witty sense of humour. Adrien loved the way she talked about designing as if it was the most marvellous thing to do and he loved how she groaned when he said a pum.

After 3 bottles of wine and 1 bottle of whiskey later. Adrien was feeling a little tipsy but sober enough to usher the couple back to the guest room that they were staying in.

He walked back into Marinette's room. She took another glass of whiskey and sat at the edge of the bed, swinging her legs. The v-neck of her night gown was dangerously too low.

He too took another glass of whiskey and soon, the effect of the alcohol started to kick in.

"Hey...." Adrien walked towards Marinette and she was startled when he sat next to her, resting his head on her shoulder.

Marinette turned her heads towards Adrien and he too looked at her. She stared into his green eyes that were darkened, filled with lust and desire. She gulped and she tried moving back but she couldn't. It wasn't because Marinette didn't try to, she knew what was happening and she wanted it to happen. She was sober and she knew but she didn't try stopping it.

It didn't take long before Adrien closed the gap between them. A simple kiss on the lips grew hungrier and he soon found himself licking the bottom of her lips, begging for entrance. Adrien pushed the dress off her shoulders exposing her bare chest.

She bit her lip as he began to fondle them and she moaned, allowing Adrien to push his tongue into her mouth. He slowly made a trail of kisses down her neck and towards a chest, wrapping his mouth around her nipple and she moaned once again.

"A...Adrien...mmh..." Marinette clawed his back through the fabric of his shirt, leaving marks which Adrien would probably have a lot of explaining to do but he didn't bother.

He placed a hand on her calf and slowly slid it up to her thighs. Marinette held her breath as he grazed a finger against the fabric of her undergarment.

"Marinette, c-can I?" Only then Marinette realised that he was nervous, and even though he was drunk, he still had the decency to ask for consent and she admired him for that but then she suddenly felt guilty.

She felt filthy. Dirty. She felt like a whore. What was she doing? She shouldn't be doing this with a guy she just met, And this was the prince goddamnit! Has her years in the Miraculous assassin keep not taught her anything?! She was only thinking of herself, all she wanted to do was satisfy her own desires and she never thought about how it would affect the poor prince.

Why didn't she stop him?

"No your highness, you can't. This is wrong." Marinette was tearing up, this was her fault. She pulled the dress back onto her shoulders and did not dare look at Adrien. She was on the brink of tears and she watched him hesitate for a moment.

Adrien didn't question her but instead he just nodded his head and replied,"I'm sorry. This is my fault and I shall keep it a secret."

The truth was that Adrien was not that drunk after all and he knew exactly what he was doing, he too, felt like he made use of Marinette just to satisfy his desires. How was he going to face her?

He muttered, "Good night" and headed out and went next door into his room. He swore he could hear Marinette crying.

**What has he done?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN A WHILE BUT HEY HEY I UPDATED! 
> 
> Btw the paris catacombs are not historically accurate and are fabricated stories in my head. So none of the secret escapes exist....sadly

  * Chapter 5:



Marinette groaned, closing her eyes against the intrusive light of the room.

she was far, far too comfortable for her liking.

The duvet was different than the ones at home. She scrunched the fabric and soon realised that it was velvet.

Classy.

She wasn't at home. She was in a castle.

Alone.

This would take a lot to get used too.

Marinette walked into the huge bathroom and took a glance of herself in the mirror and oh wyrd, does she look like shit.

Bloodshot eyes. Dishevelled hair. The black eye from yesterday and not to be missed—her gown was crumpled. If Nathanael ever did walked in with her in this state, she would have a lot of explaining to do.

She barely slept. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't get the damn prince out of her head.

Washing her face didn't seem to help at all. Oh god. The memories came back like a tidal wave even though she tried so hard to push them away.

The way he touched her and the way he—Marinette mentally slapped herself.

**Stop it. You are an assassin.**

She dipped her face once again in the basin of water but nothing seemed to change.

Raising her arms in defeat, she headed back out and buried herself under the duvet.

The door creaked open but Marinette did not bother and hid under the stuffy thick red velvet.

"Marinette?" Nathanael strode towards the bed, sitting next to Marinette. "We got to get to training. The mask will cover your eye so you'll be just fine."

"Noooooooooooooo....." Marinette whined as nathanael dragged her out of bed. She felt guilty that the captain of guard has to babysit her but in the state she's in, she doesn't really care.

Her body landed with a loud thud and the duvet finally freed her.

"What on earth happened to you?"

Marinette let out a cold laugh as Nathanael scrutinised her from top to bottom,"Don't bother. I won't tell."

"I'm not going to ask you why. I'm going to force answers out of you." Nathanael had his arms akimbo, raising a brow.

"Nathanael, don't."

"I know that the prince entered your room. I know that Princess Alya and Prince Nino entered your room too. I know that the Prince stole a few bottles of alcohol from the kitchen. I had my eyes on you and I didn't say a thing because I didn't want to destroy your first night so own up because death is not the mercy I will give you if you don't utter a word,"

Marinette gulped. She had totally underestimated Nathanael. The nice-looking man he was had actually two sides to him. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde indeed. She wanted to shoot back a sassy remark like "With me dead, who is going to protect your little prince?" But decided not to. It was better not to.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" Nathanael's voice soften and that sudden change in tone broke the wall between Marinette and him. He saw her eyes water and he knew his plan was working.

Little does she know that was Nathanael's talent—persuasion. This talent of his had him promoted from a mere soldier to the Captain of guard in a span of three years, earning great respect from his comrades. This persuasion of his managed to convince the infamous bandits that caused a havoc in Paris to turn up in front of the doors of the palace. He promised them that he will give them lots of gold but that group of bandits should be smart enough to know that this was suicide. Whatever Nathanael did was still a mystery.

"I...I almost...shagged the Prince." Marinette whimpered.

"Well....see it wasn't that hard, right?" Nathanael said rather calmly, but the truth was, He was panicking. His duty was to protect the prince, what was he thinking when he allowed him to enter Marinette's room. Did it not occurred to him that she might actually try to kill him? For Christ sake. He kept forgetting Marinette was a professional Assassin. Not a lady that was wife material.

Wife material

He forcefully tucked that thought away.

"I fucked up Nathanael...He was drunk. He kissed me...and I let him do it....I....ugh..." Marinette sobbed. "I feel like a whore and I—"

Nathanael wrapped his arms around her. He shouldn't be doing this and they were running late for training. He didn't know why, he didn't hugged her to force an answer out of her or to persuade her to do something.

He did it because he wanted to.

Nathanael cradled Marinette's head as she sobbed onto his shirt. He stayed silent for the whole time and Marinette was alright with that.

And god knows how long he held her like that.

* * *

 

"Penny are you done? We are fifty minutes late for the training." Nathanael rolled his eyes.

Penny claimed that retouching Marinette's features would only take '5 minutes'.

Bollocks. it's been 35 minutes and Nathanael could hear the girls giggling inside Marinette's room.

"Coming!" It's been the third time Penny said this.

The door pushed open and out emerged Marinette. She looked far better now, she was back in her ladybug attire. her bloodshot sclera had returned to being white and the bags under her eyes were gone but however, nothing was done to her black eye.

"Penny, about the black eye. Why leave it out?" Nathanael pointed towards Marinette direction, earning an eye roll from penny.

"She's ladybug remember? Idiot. She has a mask to cover it up so no worries. Trying to cover up a black eye that bad would drain my magic too so no thanks." Penny scoffed and Marinette couldn't help but giggle.

"Psh...we have training so be quick."

"We're already finished idiot. Go escort Marinette to the training hall."

Nathanael rolled his eyes.

"Nathanael, you never roll your eyes."

"I learned from the best." With that, Nathanael grabbed Marinette and dragged her towards the training hall.

He was definitely not looking forward to explain why Marinette was late to the King later today

* * *

 

Chat noir was impatient, worried and fustrated. Where the hell was she?

He swung the baton around him, sending seven more soldiers falling to the ground.

"He is too good." He ignored that comment as his mind was clouded with thoughts.

What if Marinette couldn't sleep? What if Marinette hated me?  
This is my fault but I'm Chat noir now, so I shouldn't be scared to meet her, right? She should be in the training hall now with me, where the hell is she?

The end of a wooden staff jabbed his back. Chat noir turned around and smiled,"Two can play that game." He extended his baton and his baton too, jabbed the weakling of a soldier down to the ground.

"Bastard." The soldier stormed out of the training hall.

"Who wants to spar with me? Anyone?" None dared to step forward. "Pusillanimity is not a good trade amongst soldiers."

"Chat noir, stop teasing the soldiers."

Chat noir's cat ears shot up, "MY LADY!!!"

"Hi Chat." Ladybug waved and smiled.

  
He held his lady's left hand and kissed it which ladybug pushed his head back away from her with her index in return.

"Bad kitty,"

She noticed that all the soldier in the training hall did not dare to step forth. "Why are they backing away from you?"

"I defeated quite a handful of them. Are you proud of me my lady?"

Marinette rolled her eyes and she grabbed the yoyo on the rack.

"Spar?"

"My pleasure, bugaboo."

Ladybug stuck out her tongue in disgust at her new nickname. She swung the yoyo 360 degrees and threw it across the room.

"My lady, what are you doing?" Ladybug didn't say a thing but slowly sauntered towards him.

"Urm what are—" Ladybug's fist punched full blown into Chat Noir's stomach.

"And you call yourself an assassin, Chaton?" She smirked as she saw chat noir winced in pain.

"Well you sure are cruel like they said."

"Only to you, Chaton."

The doors burst open and there stood Nathanael.

"Chat noir and ladybug. Palace hall now."

* * *

 

"What do you mean we have to enter the catacombs?!" Ladybug shrieked.

It was absurd. The King wanted both chat noir and ladybug to enter the catacombs. It was believed that the elves had placed the sacred enchiridion in there.

The enchiridion contains dark magic spells that could abolish a race without leaving a trace of blood. The bodies would simply evaporate into a thick haze and vanish. It too contains spells that could bring the dead back alive and spells that could grant the user the power of invisibility.

But that wasn't important. What was important was what lies inside the enchiridion—the two miraculous.

One miraculous takes the form of a ladybug and another was a cat. It was as if the miraculous were specially made for both Marinette and Adrien but it was merely a coincident.

The King knew the elves would too be in search for the miraculous. After the death of Azlabam, the leader of the elves who died during the war with the humans, all information and knowledge of dark magic was banished and forgotten. The elves now only knew how to do simple basic magic that wouldn't do much of an impact like dark magic would.

"Like I said Ladybug, the elves are coming. I know there is a high risk of getting lost inside but with your experiences, I'm sure you will be able to do it." The King placed his palms together.

"This is insane, your highness. This is suicide. As you said, we are the only ones who can help in this situation and what if we die in there. We have not even planned out and researched for information." Chat noir huffed.

"And this is why you two are here. You both will have to research tonight. The elves will be there. Make sure to not assassinate them. Spy on them and pick up anything that they say. They know much more than we do."

"I understand, my Lord." No, ladybug didn't understand at all. It was suicide, the catacombs had no hiding spots to spy at all. The catacombs only had narrow, claustrophobic pathways that could only fit one person which means The chance to find a place to hide was minimal or even none.

"Good you understand ladybug. You aren't so stubborn like mr. Noir here."

Chat noir gritted his teeth.

The King could see how much ladybug disliked of his idea as her eyes had became dangerous black slits and they were looking towards his direction.

"If you don't execute this well…something might happen to your parents, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Stop looking at me like that, you know I have much greater power over you. One word and your parents will be dead right now, right Nathanael?" The King looked over to the poor captain who gulped and sheepishly nodded his head in return.

She couldn't believe it. This man who she idolised for years was actually such a cruel and vile man. She hated him. No, she wanted him dead. It took every ounce of strength to stop herself from running to the swords that were up on display along the walls of the palace hall and taking them to stab them into the king's chest. Thank god she didn't do so.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PARENTS?!" Marinette screamed.

The King just smiled and crossed his legs. His sadistic demeanour was soon replaced with an oddly calm one,"How cute. I like to keep you…on edge, so that information will not be disclosed. Now my my, look at the time. You two should leave. Nathanael, escort them out of here please."

"YOU BASTARD!" Marinette tried to free herself from Nathanael's grasp but he was too strong for her and he dragged both chat noir and her out of the palace hall.

Once they were finally out, both chat noir and ladybug turned to face Nathanael.

"Nathanael, is the King always like that?" Marinette asked.

chat noir responded instead," yes. He was always like that. The King I knew always did not have time for his own son and had constraint his son for so many years. He gives his son no freedom and no peace. Even though I have never seen his sadistic nature. It comes to no surprise for me."

"How do you know so much about the prince? The prince rarely talks about his father." Nathanael eyed Chat noir.

"The…the prince is a friend of mine. He tells me these things that he tells no other. I'm some sort of a best man to him if you get what I mean."

"Right…" Nathanael footsteps halted upon entering the Royal chambers. "Go take a rest and remember about tonight."

Both of the assassins nodded their head. Chat noir watched as Marinette entered her room.

He had to take another route to enter his room to avoid any suspicion and that was through his window

* * *

* * *

 

"Wake up," A hand was rocking Marinette back and forth and as she slowly opened her eyes, she saw green ones staring back at her.

"OH JESUS CHRIST!" She jumped out of bed and Chat noir chuckled, "Up princess, we don't have time."

"Right, catacombs tonight isn't it?"

Chat noir nodded.

Marinette grabbed her ladybug attire and headed into the bathroom to change while chat noir was left to idle about in her room.

Well, if chat noir didn't stay up after entering his room, he wouldn't be sleeping on her bed now. He would walk around and explore her room and wouldn't even miss out the little details, but tonight he couldn't.

Chat noir spend the four hours given to rest worrying. He was worried they might get lost. He was worried that his lady might get hurt. He was worried for a lot of things actually.

He tried not to think about it as he laid on Marinette's pillow. Her sweet scent that lingered on the pillow pulled him into a state of peace and he slowly felt sleep taking over.

Marinette walked out of the bathroom only to see chat noir sleeping on her bed. The boy's blonde hair was finally pushed away from his forehead and for once, he looked so peaceful.

She really didn't want to wake him up but a mission is a mission. Marinette gently nudged him and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Marinette, why are you looking at me like that."

Marinette quickly looked away. Blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Let's just go, you stupid cat." Chat noir stared at her, bewildered at her sudden change of attitude.

Marinette grabbed chat's hand and pulled him out of her room.

Mission 1: obtain the miraculous

* * *

 

"Should be around this corner,"

The entrance was a hole in the ground. To be specific, a hole under a bridge.

"Urm...I'm not going in there chat,"

"God, stop being a pussy. pun intended." Chat noir joked. "I shall be a gentleman and take the lead."

"Okay…"

Chat noir jumped down first followed by Ladybug.

He pulled out the makeshift torch in his bag and light it up. The fire was dim but bright enough to light up the entire space they were in.

"Woah..." Ladybug gasped.

The walls were lined with words and symbols. On closer inspection, Marinette found out that it was chinese that was carved into the walls. There were shelvings on the wall that held coffins. Each coffin was of a different design.

Marinette dusted the floor with her feet, revealing six sigils. Five of which formed a circle around one in the middle. The middle one was in a shape of yin-yang with a ladybug on the yin side and a cat on the yang side—a traditional chinese symbol that describes how opposite forces are actually complementary. The other 5 was of a fox, a butterfly, a bee, a turtle and a peacock. There was a circular indent in the middle of the yin-yang.

"Ladybug, you do look like you have some chinese blood in you? Would you do the honours of reading the writings on the wall?" Chat noir turned to look at ladybug, who in return shook her head,"I may be half chinese but man, I don't even know how to read a word."

"I'll do it then."

"You?"

Chat nodded his head and he walk towards the wall, bringing the makeshift torch closer to it.

”一寸光阴一寸金寸金难买寸光阴。” Chat noir read.

(Author's note: the perks of taking mother tongue as my second language:D)

"What is that suppose to me."

"Urm....it basically means time is precious. I don't want to explain all the metaphors that that saying involves."

"How about this? Marinette pointed to the other carving in the wall.

There were 12 rocks that were on the wall. They seemed to be removable. Each rock had a carving of an animal on them.

First rock was of a rat. Second, an ox. Third, a tiger. Fourth, a rabbit. Fifth, a dragon. Sixth, a snake. Seventh, a horse. Eighth, a goat. Ninth, a monkey. Tenth, a rooster. Eleventh, a dog and lastly a pig.

"This is the chinese zodiac! I remember reading this back at the miraculous assassin keep. The leader of the keep, Master Fu, had kept 'treasure' away and it was never found." Marinette slowly traced her fingers along the rocks.

"Miraculous assassin keep. I'm sure that name isn't by coincident. What is his zodiac?"

"Urm...it should be a dragon."

"Remove the rock with the dragon. Maybe there's something. we can try our luck"

Marinette nodded her head and proceeded to do so.

She reached deep inside the hole and it felt as if she was reaching into the mouth of a beast,"Gross." She fished out a coin that had a dragon on it.

"Good guess, chat noir." Marinette studied the coin and tossed it over to him.

Chat noir's eyes darted across the room, finding any possible places that this coin can be used for.

That reminded him. The circular indent in the floor. He bent down and carefully inserted the coin in.

The portion of the floor with the 6 sigils descended, forming a row of stairs that lead to the underground.

"How is it the elves never found this out?" Marinette asked as she walked down the stairway alongside with chat noir.

"I'm pretty sure that they were here. Look, there isn't a single trace of dust on the stairway."

"Oh yeah..."

"Shush. I hear someone. Back up."

They both crept to the nearest wall, eavesdropping the conversation.

"Those bloody humans. I can't believe we are searching for that damn miracuness , whatever it's called. Why did King Astruid even telling us to come here? it's not like we can solve this damn clock puzzle."

Another trial.

"Ah anyways screw this puzzle, there are the gold bars that we can steal here,"

chat noir leaned over to get a closer look. Two elves, about 1.2 metres tall, were clad in scraps of leather and they were fastened with dried leaves around their scrawny bodies. One of them had an eyepatch and the other did not.

"Don't be stupid, Archazar. You know better that this part of the catacombs is pretty much haunted. What if the gold bars has spirits that could haunt us?" The one without eyepatch spat.

"We should just, go home. Forget about this thing." The elf supposedly named Archazar snapped his fingers and both of them evaporated into thin air.

"I can't believe they can teleport too." Marinette shook her head.

Chat noir entered the room. The makeshift torch was burning out and they needed to hurry.

"一寸光阴一寸金寸金难买寸光阴，” he recited out loud upon seeing the gigantic weighing skill before him. "We probably need that chinese saying for this trial." The weighing skills was balancing 6 gold bars at one end and the other had a statue of a cat. Behind it, there was a clock on the wall.

"I remember there was another writing scribbled on the walls. 裕,"

"That means Greed. I know this. A trail on greed…So maybe we just have to take one gold bar off the scale and maybe it'll lead to the miraculous." Marinette pondered.

"Good idea."

Chat noir reluctantly wrapped his fingers around the gold bar that was on the top. It could be a trap that would result to losing all his fingers. He lifted his arm.

"Nothing."

"Wait, WATCH OUT CHAT!" Marinette pulled chat noir away from the scale as the scale descended into the ground and gears were heard clicking against each other. She peeked into the hole, only to see a ladder.

"Let's go shall we?"

Marinette nodded her head and they both jumped down the rabbit hole. Whatever laid in it was Paris's biggest secret and Paris's strongest weapons—the miraculous.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is no smut but hey there's mystery amirite. All the uncharted 4 references though HAHA


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRAS: I wrote a one shot called 'we don't have to take our clothes off to have a good time'. It's a fluff one shot and I'm a sucker for marichat so it's about these two idiots. Check it out:)
> 
> A/N: heyyyy it's been a while since I wrote. If you have any ideas or problems that you want to resolve regarding this fic, do leave me a comment so I'll be able to know:) thanks for reading! AND thank you for 1.4k reads:)

Chapter 6:

"What the—"

The room was like no other. Cobble stones stacked upon each other. A box made out of granite stood in the middle with the yin yang carved into it.

"I guess this is it." Chat noir placed his fingers around the lid of the box.

"Chat Noir, only I can open it.," A man with a black hood appeared from behind of the cobble stones.

"You are?" Marinette pulled her yoyo out, ready to attack.

"Master Fu,"

Marinette's blood ran cold. He was missing wasn't he? She remembered when she was back in the miraculous keep, all said he was one of the best assassin in the world. He was the one who formed the miraculous assassin keep.

"Marinette, I heard that you are the best student in my keep. Congratulations. And Chat Noir, I know who you are. With your power and standing, I am sure you can save this world." Master fu pulled down the hood of the cloak, revealing a man that look like he was in his mid 60s.

"How are you alive?" Chat noir extended his baton and stood in front of his lady.

"180 years is a long time to live. I've been expecting your arrival since the day you were born. You were chosen since the start. And finally I met you two, there's a gift I'll like you both to have."

Master fu dug his nail into the gap between the lid and the box. He lifted the lead and a luminous glow blinded both chat noir and ladybug.

"What—"

He proceeded to stick his left hand in the marble box, in his hand, he pulled out a ring with a cat paw on it and a pair of ladybug earrings.

"Here you go," he tossed the ring in chat noir's direction and placed the earrings onto ladybug's Palm.

  
"Wear only when you are back in the castle today. Only at the time the clock showed you just now...don't let the King know," Master fu gestured towards the ceiling above them and the rocks moved apart, revealing an exit way.

The clock. Marinette remembered it was showed 7 sharp.

"Goodbye and do note, we will meet again."

And with that, Marinette and chat noir jumped out of the exit. Neither of them spoke about the incident on their way back for the fear that the king's guard was nearby.

Being a gentleman, Chat noir walked ladybug back to her room,"See you soon?"

"Nope, come in. We have to discuss about this whole miraculous thing,"

"What time is it?"

Marinette fished her pocket watch out of her pocket,"6.59, we have 40 seconds left."

"Fuck,"

She reached out and grabbed chat noir, pulling him into her room.

"30 seconds left,"

They both had their miraculous in their hands.

Seconds felt like minutes.

What does the miraculous do? They had absolutely no idea.

"10 seconds left,"

Chat noir held the ring between his index and his thumb, ready to slip it on to his finger anytime. Ladybug on the other hand, placed the earrings near her ears.

"3..."

Chat noir gulped.

"2..."

Chat noir placed the ring nearer to his right index.

"1...0."

Chat noir slip the ring on his right index and ladybug too, placed the earrings onto her ears.

A glow of green devoured Chat noir and a glow of pink too, smothered Marinette but they soon went off.

Still dazed by the temporary blindness, they could only make out what seemed like two silhouette. One of them had cat-like ears and a long tail and another had wings.

"What the?" Marinette lighted the torch that was attached to her wall.

The room lit up in an instant.

"AHHHHH!" Marinette shrieked.

Chat noir, who on the other hand, was oddly calm upon seeing two mythical-like creature floating in the air.

"Name's tikki," the red ladybug looking creature waved. "And I'm Ladybug's kawami."

"And my name is Plagg. Chat noir's kawami," the cat-like creature said in a monotonous tone.

"And we are now at your service." Both Tikki and Plagg said in unison. However, Plagg said it in the same monotonous tone which made Tikki glare at him.

"Sorry Love, can't blame me since they woke me up from my 20 years nap." Plagg shrugged and Tikki shook her head in response.

"Sorry he is always like this."

Both the kawamis flew towards their new 'owners'.

Plagg landed on Chat Noir's Palm.

"Cute," Chat noir lightly stroke Plagg's head.

"Screw off kid, I'm older than you." Plagg used his tail to smack adriens hand away.

"Well my kawami sure has his manners."

Plagg rolled his eyes.

Marinette on the other hand, was freaking out. She grabbed the pillow that was on her bed and hurled it towards Tikki's direction.

"MARINETTE! LISTEN TO ME!"

"AHHHHH SAVE ME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"I CAN EXPLAIN IF YOU STOP THIS MADNESS!"

"PISS OFF, YOU IMBECILE!" Marinette grabbed a glass and slammed it over the kawami, trapping it within its glass walls.

"Fine, if this makes you feel better. Then so be it."

"EXPLAIN!"

"That was what I was trying to do for the last three minutes but anyways, we are kawamis. We hold the greatest magic in the world. Basically, We are master Fu's treasure."

Marinette's eyes widened,"And what are we suppose to do?"

"For me to know, and for you to find out." Tikki gestured to Plagg to continue the explanation.

"we're suppose to help you idiots transform," Plagg groaned.

Tikki rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Plagg. And I thought you will never help." Adrien chuckled.

"shut up, kid."

Marinette slowly lift the glass up,"Transform? What?"

Tikki flew towards Marinette, "Say 'Tikki! Spots on!"

"Okay...Tikki...spots on?"

The pink glow devoured Marinette once again and too, in an instant, everything was back to normal.

Well, apart from her new outfit.

"WHY THE HELL IS THE TUNIC STUCK TO MY SKIN!!!!"

"Urgh, you humans are so noisy. It's magic. Of course it has supernatural properties that causes the tunic to be invincible to all element and too, be stuck to your skin. We don't want any closet malfunction, do we?" Plagg said nonchalantly.

Marinette chose to ignore Plagg.

Chat noir stared at her from her toes up to her head. He was in awe.

The boots that were once brown and worn out were replaced with a black one with metal soles.

Her pants were red with black polka dots and has golden trimmings at the side of each leg.

Her tunic on the other hand, was only one solid colour of red but it too has gold trimmings.

To top it off, a black cape with a golden motif decorated it and a red mask with polka dots.

"Good God. You look stunning." Yes it was similar to the outfit Penny made but oh lord, this was not only so much more beautiful but it too, felt so—ladybug.

"Thank you, Chat Noir."

"No problem, my lady."

"Kid, stop ogling her and transform for pete's sake. You just have to say 'Plagg, transform me'. Lame, I know."

"Plagg, transform me!"

The same green glow from earlier, like Marinette, devoured him. In an instant, he was left with a leather tunic and a pair and black pants with black boots.

The tunic had green trimmings and the sole of his boots were silver.

"This is…amazing, I mean look, it even comes with gloves!"

Marinette was right. It was amazing.

Chat noir tried tugging the tunic but like Marinette, it was stuck to his skin.

"No My lady, this is Purrrrfect,"

"Psh."

"I should head back,"

"Okay, be gone kitty."

Surprisingly at the same time, both their transformation were released.

"Kid, just saying, to release your transformation. Just say claws in or for your lady's case, say spots on."

* * *

 

Adrien got himself undressed and changed after de transforming, Thankful that he left an extra set of clothes in the guest bathroom.

You never know when his servants will be in his room during his absence.

He entered his room. Something was fidgeting under his sheets.

"Who's there?"

"ADRIKINS!" All Adrien could see was a blur of yellow peeking out under the duvet.

Oh fuck. Chloe.

Plagg quickly ducked into the pile of clothing in his hands.

"Why are you in my room?"

"Why not? I'm your future wife."

"I don't want to upset you Chloe but Please leave," Adrien grabbed his Chat Noir outfit closer to his chest, for fear that Chloe could see it.

"Come on baby, just put your things down, and just settle down beside me. Like old times."

Old times. Yeah, old times.

When they were younger, Chloe was frequently in the Agreste's castle due to their father's weekly meetings.

Adrien would always find her in his room after his training. He would peel his shirt off and with just his trousers left, jumped into the bed and join her.

They would talk for hours but after her mother was killed. She became so narcissistic and ignorant. Their sleepovers became so bland and boring.

And with Chloe's transition through puberty (which means her growing 'liking' towards Adrien), He found it hard to look at her like he used to. The interactions between them became more, well...intimate(not sex of course). On Chloe's part that is.

He couldn't stand how a women that well-respected like her could push herself onto another man. Day after day, she would do something new, something flirtatious and mostly they were downright cringe-worthy. Adrien wanted this to stop.

But there he was now, tugging his shoes off his feet and peeling his shirt off.

The only thought in his mind was;

_If I ever harmed her, this would mean war._

He felt guilty to lead her on like this.

He really do.

But there wasn't a choice.

He reluctantly went under the sheet, his back facing towards her.

Chloe ran her left hand through his blonde hair and another, drawing circles behind his bare back.

She wanted something to happen, and Adrien knew that.

"We should get some sleep, shouldn't we?" Adrien tried not to focus on her hand that was slowly travelling down his back.

"Why should we when we can do so much more?"

Adrien choked.

 _Find an excuse_ , he thought.

"No, not now. I'm fatigue. You should go back to your room now. It's late."

"REALLY?! ADRIEN? THIS IS WHAT YOU REPAY ME EVEN THOUGH I FORGAVE YOU AND FORGET WHATEVER YOU DID IN THE PALACE HALL?"

She stood up from the bed and only then could Adrien see that she was in a loose fitting laced yellow lingerie with her hair down.

If Chloe wasn't in front of him, he would have gagged.

"I'm sorry Chloe but—"

"IM GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

Well, that was what he wanted anyways.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her into the bed, Pretending that he wanted her to stay. But knowing her, she wriggled her arm loose from his grasp and continued to storm out of the room.

Plagg flew out of the pile of clothes and landed beside Adrien.

"What an annoying wife, indeed."

"She's not my wife and I don't want to talk about it,"

Adrien was tired of this. He just wanted a break from all of this.

Just a normal life with a normal family was all he asked. He didn't asked to be lavished in goods that he didn't want. He didn't want this lifestyle at all.

"Okay kid, I'll be sleeping in your bedside table drawer."

Adrien did not reply for he was already asleep.

"Poor kid."


End file.
